


one of a kind

by jeanlisas



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I Am Sorry, jinsoul d words and sooyoung can’t cope, pls bare with me i wrote this from 3 am to 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanlisas/pseuds/jeanlisas
Summary: a tragic event happens, and sooyoung doesn’t know how to cope without the love of her life with her.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	one of a kind

It was supposed to be a normal day. 

In fact, it was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

  
  


**_Three years ago_ **

  
  


“Sooyoungie, the blindfold is itchy. Why can’t you tell me where we’re going?” Jinsoul asked, wobbling around on the streets of New York in the arms of her girlfriend, Sooyoung.

“Careful there, you’re going to trip, you clown.” She said, purposely dodging the question as she straightened Jinsoul’s walk after the girl almost walked into a pole.

Jinsoul pouted from behind the piece of cloth. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Shh, we’re almost there. Just stay with me.” 

Little did Sooyoung know, she’d be saying those words again but on different circumstances.

They both walked into a fancy restaurant, and Jinsoul smiled at the smell of the wonderful foods of New York City. She could hear Sooyoung confirm their reservation and was dragged along to a table she sensed was in a booth.

Sooyoung helped Jinsoul sit down and sat on the opposite side, smiling widely as she removed the blindfold from her eyes. Jinsoul blinked dramatically once it was off, making Sooyoung laugh. “Finally! My eyes can breathe!”

Sooyoung chuckled and tucked the blindfold in her pocket. Her hand lingered inside her pocket for a while, fumbling with a certain small box containing a ring in it reserved just for a special woman.

Sooyoung was nervous about proposing to Jinsoul. She was having second thoughts about the timing, even though they have dated for three years now. Today was their anniversary.

Jinsoul seemed to sense Sooyoung’s anxiousness and frowned. “You seem nervous… is there something wrong?” She asked her.

Sooyoung nervously smiled. “No, no. It’s just a little hot in here.” They both looked at their surroundings. The two were sitting in a small booth inside of a busy New York italian restaurant they met at. Sooyoung vividly remembers asking the cute waitress for her number and soon escalating into taking her out on dates without the knowledge of her boss, not having noticed at all since the restaurant was bustling and busy every hour of the day. He probably didn’t mind anyway, they had at least a dozen workers on standby.

Jinsoul clasped her hands together. “So! What are you ordering?” She said, noticing Sooyoung’s hand shuffling around in her jacket pocket but not saying anything about it.

Sooyoung’s hand rested still on top of the box for a while. “Oh, the usual.” She says, restating the order when a waitress comes by and takes their order.

Soon, their food arrived and the couple were talking about everyday things such as work, their house, family, and everything they were looking forward to in their daily lives together. 

Until it happened.

It happened so fast Sooyoung couldn’t even process it.

One moment she was talking with the love of her life about the best fish breed and the next she was ducking under a table, her hands up.

“EVERYONE GET UNDER THE TABLES! THIS IS A ROBBERY!” Five men yelled as screams erupted from the entire restaurant. 

Sooyoung grabbed Jinsoul’s hand to drag her down but the girl wasn’t budging. 

“Jinsoul, get down!” Sooyoung pleads, but Jinsoul ignored it. Instead she grabbed the gun in her purse and started shooting at the criminals blindly, and without cover.

Right, Jinsoul was a police officer.

Sooyoung shook under the table and tugged at Jinsoul’s ankle harshly, even having to poke her head out at the sight.

Suddenly, Sooyoung’s vision in her right eye went pitch black as the criminals shot at everyone and everything moving.

Including Jinsoul.

Sooyoung watched from her left eye as Jinsoul fell to the ground, multiple bullet wounds on her chest, a pool of blood forming around her. 

The pain from her eye was nothing compared to the pang she felt in her heart when she saw Jinsoul hit the ground, dropping her gun. Sooyoung’s vision blurred, filling with tears as she got out from under the table and dipped her knees in Jinsoul’s pool of blood, crying out as she held the girl in her shoulders.

Jinsoul weakly looked up at Sooyoung crying. She weakly put a hand up to her cheek and caresses it, doing the best she can to smile. 

“Don’t cry… I-I’ll be fine…” Jinsoul said with a hoarse voice. She looked behind Sooyoung and saw the criminals grab the money from the register and run out the door.

Sooyoung shakes her head, an impossible amount of tears coming out of her, making a mini pool on Jinsoul’s chest. Jinsoul runs a thumb over her cheek.

“I… love you.” Jinsoul said to her, and she couldn’t bear the heaviness of her eyelids anymore. She tried to stay awake but it seemed like she was destined not to.

She could faintly hear Sooyoung screaming the words “no” and “please, wake up” and Jinsoul’s name before going towards the void of nothingness, leaving Sooyoung behind.

  
  


**_Present time._ **

  
  


After the incident, nothing was ever the same.

Sooyoung ended up losing her eye, as well as the love of her life and the only light that lead her to all the right places.

She had lost that light. 

She vividly remembers breaking down in the hospital after she had been told Jinsoul wasn’t able to make it and died on the ambulance.

August 27th, 2017.

If you were to look up that date on the internet, thousands of articles would pop up with the headlines along the lines of “Gruesome mass murder takes place at New York downtown restaurant”.

But to Sooyoung, it was more than just a useless article. It was the day she lost everything.

Jung Jinsoul was her everything.

Without Jung Jinsoul, her light, Sooyoung was led astray. She never knew whether she was stepping in deep or shallow waters. Lava or ice. 

Sooyoung couldn’t tell reality anymore.

After being discharged at the hospital that day, Sooyoung’s friends got her a fancy eyepatch with all these glitter stuff and other things on it as an attempt to make her feel better.

But nothing could.

You can’t just expect her to just get over losing the love of her life with a colorful eyepatch.

Needless to say, that night she threw it out and bought a plain black one.

Before it happened, Sooyoung would only go to the bar when things got rough between them, and that was only rarely. It was mostly because of Sooyoung pissing off Jinsoul, ending up in the younger kicking Sooyoung out to reflect on her actions.

But now, it was every day.

Kahei, the bartender, saddened at the sight of Sooyoung coming in and getting wasted every single day. She would say something, but she wouldn’t want Sooyoung to think she pitied her.

Sooyoung quit her job and was now unemployed, heavily in debt and is on the verge of eviction. Sooyoung didn’t want to lose their house. Everything else was fine to her but the house they built all their memories on couldn’t go.

Sooyoung had a week to pay her bills and she couldn’t afford it. She was again, unemployed, and always had to ask her friends to lend some money. But this time she didn’t want to. She wanted to prove she was doing fine without Jinsoul.

She wasn’t.

Sooyoung makes her way into the cemetery, holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers in her right hand and something else in her left.

She walked past all the tombs, walking until the one she was looking for was in front of her. To her, nothing else mattered when she was doing this.

Sooyoung shakily puts the bouquet down, putting it with the others. Then she holds the ring box in both her hands, fiddling with it and looking right at the grave.

**HERE LIES**

**JUNG JINSOL**

**JUNE 13, 1997**

**AUGUST 27, 2017**

Sooyoung took a deep breath.

“Hey… it’s me. Sooyoung. I hope you haven’t forgotten because I sure haven’t.” She said. Five years ago, Sooyoung would have chuckled after saying that. But she no longer has the ability to even laugh. That’s how much it broke her.

“It’s been six years since I met you, Soulie.” Sooyoung’s tongue stung her at the nickname. “We were together for three years. I would have dated you twice now.” Sooyoung pauses.

“Today’s August 27th, 2020. It’s been three years since you left me, Jinsoul.”

Again, her tongue stung her.

Sooyoung cleared her throat before she started breaking down.

“Uh, at the police station… they stopped honoring you.” Sooyoung said with a slightly bitter tone. “They did it for two years and stopped. I asked them about it but they just told me to leave.” Sooyoung told the grave and inhales sharply.

“And… I wanted to show you this.” Sooyoung says, revealing the box to the grave. She opened it and showed it to the depressing gray tomb with the name of her supposed-to-be soulmate on it.

Soulmates weren’t a thing but as long as Jinsoul was around, Sooyoung believed she was the one.

“That night… I was planning to pop the question. At the very end of the dinner… I…” She paused, pursing her lips as tears came up again. Her vision blurred just like that time in the restaurant.

“I was supposed to get on one knee, open the box and ask you to marry me in front of everyone. You were supposed to say yes and we were supposed to get married, get a bigger house, have kids, grow old and wrinkly together… don’t you remember?” Sooyoung says, tears escaping from her eye sockets and spilling down onto the grass. 

Sooyoung lets out a deep, shaky breath and continues. “Although it only serves as a painful memory for me, I would like you to have it. I’ve heard if you leave a special belonging at a deceased’s grave, it’ll make it up to them and they’ll have it in their possession. Speaking of which…”

Sooyoung glances at the tens of bouquets piling at her tombstone.

“...I hope you’re not overwhelmed by the flowers. Please water them nicely.” Sooyoung said, and she slowly squats, setting the ring box down into the grass and behind some bouquets, making sure it’s safe.

She sighs again, standing up. 

“I know I never got to say it back but…

I love you Jung Jinsoul.”

Once again, her tongue bit her back. Tears spilled again.

“Y-You were my soulmate a-and will forever be… I love y-you so much, I can’t e-even let you go. I’m sure you’ve s-seen the dates I’ve tried to g-go on but…

They’re just not you.”

Suddenly, Sooyoung collapses to the floor.

“Please come b-back to me… I need you right now… I’m a-at my lowest and I don’t know w-what to do…” Sooyoung sobs, holding the tombstone in her arms and embracing it. 

“Y-You left me when I n-needed you most and I’m n-not going to say I’m m-mad at you but I am. P-Please, Jung Jinsoul. C-Come back to me…”

It took a while for Sooyoung to stop crying but she stood up and straightened herself out. She sighs. “I’ll visit you in a month. I always do. Always know, I love you every step of the way and I’ll never forget you, Soulie. 

You were one of a kind.”

And like that, she left.

By natural instinct, Sooyoung walked to the bar. Kahei’s bar was near the cemetery so it gave her easy access. 

Kahei’s mood dimmed as she saw Sooyoung walking into the bar, putting down the glass that she was cleaning and walked over to Sooyoung.

“Sooyoung-ah. It’s a pleasure. What can I do for you today?” She asked.

The woman, always staring coldly (but not coldly at the same time) looks at her. “Give me your strongest.”

Kahei widens her eyes. “Soo, it’s 3pm.”

“It’s fine… just please?” She asks and Kahei wordlessly goes to pour her a drink of the strongest she knows. She watches as Sooyoung brings the glass to her lips and downs the drink, eyes shutting as it passes through her throat, burning it. Kahei pours her another shot.

“So, how are things?” Kahei asks, handing her the drink.

Sooyoung takes it. “Shitty as usual. I visited Jinsoul today.” She says, silencing the upcoming pang in her heart with the alcohol at the mention of her name.

“Ah, I’m sorry. Met anyone new yet?” Kahei asks and Sooyoung stares at her for a minute. 

“No.”

Kahei nods in understanding and refills her glass. She then goes to tell her a story about her and her girlfriend but at the moment, Sooyoung couldn’t hear her.

At the end of the bar, five men were having drinks. They looked familiar and Sooyoung abruptly got up, sitting next to them.

“Hey.” She greets and when they turned around, she realized.

“Oh… it’s you.” She mumbles, and the men get confused. “Sorry lady, we don’t know what you’re talking about.” The man in front says.

The man who shot the love of her life. 

The alcohol kicks in and it mixes with her instincts, grabbing the man by the throat and pushing him into the bar. Kahei notices and can only stand back and watch as a fight breaks out in her bar. 

“MOTHERFUCKER!” Sooyoung screams and the man throws a punch, making her fall back. She gets up to her feet and reaches over the counter, grabbing an empty bottle and smashing it over his head. 

His other four goons threateningly walk toward her but she threatens them with the sharp glass in her hand.

“You bitches… that night, August 27th… Do you realize what you did?!” She yelled, threatening them with the glass in her hand.

“You… took her away from me. You killed her! Fuck you!” Sooyoung screams, losing control and stabbing one of the men with the glass.

“We needed money! Your police officer girlfriend didn’t help us!” One of the guys pleaded in fear and Sooyoung looked at him. The look in her eye matched ones of an angry bull. One about to attack.

She discards the glass and jabs him in the eye, stepping on him as he falls back and straddles his body, punching his face over and over again with each punch accompanied by a scream.

It wasn’t until the police arrived and there was a dead body in front of her that she stopped. She was on her knees and looked at the blood on her hands. 

Sooyoung was going numb. The red and blue flashing lights were all she could see. She stood up and tried to run but a loud noise interferes with her escape.

She looks down and there’s a gunshot wound on her stomach, cradling it with her hands and thus falling out of consciousness.

The second stage of grief.

**Anger.**

  
  
  
  
  


— fin.

**Author's Note:**

> if u read up to here yay!!! thank u for reading :)
> 
> honestly this was last minute angst i thought of and i’m happy i was able to write it in one night although this was written from 3am to 7am so if there are any errors pls excuse me
> 
> yell at me on twt - @ubyves  
> or curiouscat - leesiveons
> 
> tysm for reading mwuah


End file.
